10 pour se retrouver
by x8-twilight-8x
Summary: 10 ans qu'Edward l'a quittée,Bella a été transformée,des retrouvailles semées de presque rencontres entre les deux!un suspense insoutenable pour savoir quand enfin ils vont se rencontrer une lecture intimes de leurs gestes et pensées sous l'oeil d'Alice
1. Déménagement

Tout avait été si bien!

Ma famille m'entourait (bien que celle-ci soit éparpillée dans tout les États-Unis)!

Mon âme, ma vie, la moitié de moi, mon Edward était près de moi.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ces moments,

Le passé était si loin aujourd'hui!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Déménagement**

**(chapitre corrigé)**

_Bella :_

Dix ans déjà que j'avais quitté Forks. Ma vie, mes amis, ma famille...J'avais tout perdu.

Désormais, j'étais transformée ! Ma renaissance avait été dure, pas tant par la douleur mais plus par les causes, ainsi que les conséquences amèrement inoubliables.

Suite aux trois jours de calvaire, où le venin avait voyagé à travers mon corps qui s'était transformé, et me donnant une apparence élancée, musclée, mais si féminine qui aux premiers regards me surprit.

Mes nouvelles habitudes de vie vampirique ont très rapidement pris le dessus, surtout grâce à la famille Cullens... Les Cullens, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'ai avais vu. Dix ans déjà. Dix qu' _il_ m'avait quitté avec sa famille, sans un mot, sans un au revoir, sans un adieux. Je me rappelle des larmes que je pleurais et que je pleurerais si je le pouvais encore.

_La souffrance de son absence, le manque de sa voix, de son regard, de son odeur, de ses étreintes_. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se serre, bien que celui-ci soit mort.

La ville que j'avais choisie avait un climat identique à celui de Forks, me permettant plus facilement de sortir en plein jour. Ce climat, celui que je détestais tant à mon arrivée chez Charlie... Charlie, ses yeux glacés ne pouvaient hanter mes nuits, mais revenaient par flash lorsque je repensais à la maison. Ou plutôt à mon ancienne maison, car depuis 10 ans déjà, je déménage sans cesse par peur des soupçons.

_La maison, ma nouvelle maison_. Il y a un moment déjà que je patientais dans ma voiture se trouvant sur l'allée conduisant au garage. Mes goûts avaient beaucoup changé depuis ma transformation mais seule ma voiture était luxueuse, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons une fois de plus. La voiture était noire, très rapide, facile à conduire, tout le contraire de mon ancienne camionnette rouge.

La maison, elle, avait les façades blanches agrémentées de larges fenêtres. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait une maison isolée et entourée de feuillages, mais identique en tout point. Il faudra que je fasse attention aux voisins.

Je descendis de la voiture, pris mes valises ainsi que mes cartons et me décida à entrer. La maison était simple, deux étages, le salon et la cuisine en bas, les chambres la salle de bain et un cabinet de travail en haut. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la meubler. Je comptais le faire les jours suivant mon entrée au lycée.

Je montai les escaliers de ma démarche vampirique, aussi soyeuse que celle des Cullens. M'avait- _il_ oubliée ?... Edward l'amour de ma vie, cela faisait si longtemps! Chaque action due à mon nouvel état me le rappelait. Contrairement à ce qu'_il_ m'avait appris je n'avais eu aucune difficulté à suivre le régime alimentaire qu'ils avaient qualifié humoristiquement de « végétarien ».

Mais il était temps que je défasse mes valises, les souvenirs seraient pour plus tard. Arrivée depuis plusieurs minutes dans ma chambre, j'entrepris d'ouvrir les dizaines de grosses valises noires qui contenaient ma monstrueuse garde robe.

Depuis que mon corps avait changé je prenais un réel plaisir à faire les boutiques, ce qui m'amusa en repensant à la tête que j'avais pu faire lorsque Jessica m'avait demandé conseil pour sa tenue de bal à Port Angeles. J'entendis le bruit de plusieurs voitures se garer devant la maison voisine mais n'y prêta pas plus de curiosité, défaisant les autres valises et me demandant ce que j'allais porter les jours prochains.

_Alice:_

_Une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle maison, un nouveau lycée, mais toujours les même souvenirs. Toujours Forks._

Edward ne le supportera pas cette fois, il s'en ira sûrement. Ce climat, cette végétation, tout nous la rappelait. Celle que je considérais comme ma sœur avait disparu, faisant par la même occasion disparaître le sourire du visage d'Edward. La seule raison qui l'avait poussé à rester avec nous étaient les espoirs que je lui suggéré de retrouver Bella.

_Notre Bella._ Dix ans déjà que l'on avait plus de traces. La maison était proche. Toutes les voitures s'arrêtèrent. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls ici, une maison identique à la notre nous avoisinés avec une magnifique voiture noire garée devant.

Chacun descendit de sa voiture, Carlisle et Esme de la Mercedes, Rosalie de sa BMW, Emett de sa Jeep, Jasper de l'Aston Martin , moi de ma Porsche (toute nouvelle acquisition) et Edward de sa Volvo.

Je me tournais vers Jasper lui demandant d'atténuer le sentiment de tristesse qu'éprouvait mon frère à la vue des environs. Cela faisait dix ans déjà qu' _il _avait cet air abattu, dix ans que plus rien en Edward n'aspirait à sa fatidique immortalité!

Nous rentrâmes tous dans notre nouvelle maison, j'étais la plus encombrée de tous étant donné que je ne me séparais jamais de ma garde-robe. Peu à peu l'atmosphère se détendit, j'en remerciai Jasper, mon amoureux était vraiment le meilleur. Nous défîmes nos valises chacun dans nos chambre.

_Edward:_

Nous sommes déjà arrivés devant la maison qui nous accueillerait pour les prochaines années. J'aurais du m'en aller plutôt, il en était encore tant mais cela ferait trop de peine à la famille. Je ne peux pas partir, pour eux, je ne peux pas!

Le paysage était si semblable, la forêt, le temps, tout ressemble à Forks... Forks, c'était si dur de penser à cet endroit qui avait fait mon bonheur et désormais mon malheur! Ma Bella, te revérais-je un jour?

Plus le temps avançait et plus j'en doutais. Si seulement je n'étais pas parti, je pourrais encore enfouir ma tête dans ta chevelure, te protéger, t'admirer...

Je descendit de la voiture, mes traits devaient être défais par la tristesse, car j'entendis Alice demander à Jasper de m'apaiser. Elle était toujours là pour moi ainsi que mon frère. Les effets de ses dons commençaient à se faire ressentir! J'étais plus détendu mais je souffrais encore.

Nous montâmes chacun dans nos chambres et défîmes nos valises. Comme chaque fois, je terminais par la valise où se trouvaient les CD. Je les empilais par années et par préférences sur les étagères.

Seul restait un CD, celui que je n'avais plus écouté depuis mon départ de Forks, son CD, sa berceuse... Je le pris dans mes mains, regarda la jaquette où se trouvait une photo d'elle. Je le contempla quelques minutes, me rappelant du moment où je l'avais prise. C'était si loin désormais.

Je le rangea dans un tiroir. C'était une des seules photo que j'avais d'elle, hormis celle qui nous représentait tout les deux. Cette photo, je l'ai posée au milieu des étagères pour pouvoir l'admirer de mon lit!

Un lit, je n'avais plus dormi depuis ma transformation comme tout ceux de ma condition. Je me rappelle encore des moments où je la regardais dormir, sans un mot, sans un souffle! Elle était si majestueuse, de jour comme de nuit.

Dans quelques jours, le lycée, mon ancien purgatoire qui revenait depuis sa disparition... Auparavant, c'était une telle joie de m'y rendre sachant que j'irai la chercher devant chez elle, que je l'attendrais devant la porte de ses cours, tout cela c'était avant que je ne la quitte, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse... Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, il faisait déjà jour!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Vous avez aimé ?

Alors Review


	2. Le lycée

Je vous remercient de vos review, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Le lycée**

**(chapitre corrigée)****  
**

_**Bella:**_

Je ne dormais plus mais j'avais gardé la vieille habitude de mes « besoins humain », expression que j'utilisais avec Edward lorsque je voulais prendre une douche.

Je sentis l'eau désormais froide couler sur ma peau diaphane, le parfum fleuri de mon shampoing sur ma chevelure dans laquelle il aimait tant s'enfouir.

Je sortis de la douche, enroula une serviette autour de mes cheveux, m'habilla, et dans un élan incontrôlé je courus dans ma chambre, espérant qu'il serait là à m'attendre comme à son habitude dans le rocking-chair.

_Idiote, j'étais idiote de croire que je le reverrais ou qu'il réapparaitrait comme ça! Il m'avait sûrement oublié, il s'était sûrement trouvé une compagne vampire, ce que je n'étais pas au moment où il m'avait quitté. _

Pourquoi espérer encore alors que la réponse à mes questions était si simple. Il m'avait quitté parce qu'une banale humaine ne l'intéressait plus... _Mais désormais c'était différent puisque j'avais changé... _

_M'aimerait t-il à nouveau si je le revoyais? J'en doute, il m'avait quitté, c'était tout se que je savais!_

Je me regardais dans le miroir, mes cheveux avaient déjà séché et mes yeux couleur dorée m'indiquaient qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour ma première journée de lycée, bien que je le sache déjà.

Je descendis, pris les clés de ma voiture et partis en direction du lycée.

Cette année j'étais en dernière année, cela devait être la 6ème ou 7ème fois que je passais cette année, j'étais rodée, je connaissais les sujets par cœur.

Je poussais la voiture à la vitesse maximum sur une route déserte. Ça aussi avait changé, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Edward aimait la vitesse puisque je l'aimais aussi maintenant.

J'arrivai avec un quart d'heure d'avance au lycée. Tant pis, j'en profiterais pour me repérer, le lycée n'était pas tout à fait un lycée, c'était plus un amas de maison entourant un bâtiment qui devait rassembler l'administration. Sans le panneau à l'entrée je crois que je ne l'aurai pas trouvé.

Je me rendis à l'accueil, pris mon emploi du temps et le plan du lycée pour apprivoiser le lieu. Je le mémorisa en quelque secondes et je me rendis compte que j'aurais peu de mal à trouver mes salles.

Tout recommençait comme à Forks, j'essayai de ne pas me faire remarquer, comme d'habitude, mais c'était difficile surtout depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire. Le parking c'était petit à petit rempli et je pouvais désormais entendre les conversations de différents groupes de garçons qui me reluquaient des pieds à la tête.

« Tu la vu celle-là, elle est canon!  
_Ouais, une pure bombe»

Si j'avais pu rougir je l'aurais sûrement fait, tellement je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Tout se passa bien, jusqu'au repas de midi. Je m'étais mise au centre de la cafétéria, faisant face à la porte de sortie et dos à la porte d'entrée, avec mon plateau où se trouvait une pomme et un soda bien que je ne mangeais plus.

Par habitude, j'avais tourné la tête vers la table la plus reculée, bien que je savais qu'il n'y aurai personne, et c'était le cas. Mes espérances partirent à nouveau en fumée, mais même si c'était le contraire qui me dit qu'ils auraient voulu me revoir ?

J'étais en train de quitter la cafétéria par la porte de sortie lorsqu'une odeur m'arrêta, son odeur. _Ce n'était pas possible!_ Je me retourna pour voir autour, mais personne. _un souvenir, ce n'était qu 'un souvenir!_ Sachant que tout le monde était occupé à manger, je quitta la salle le plus rapidement possible.

Je n'avais plus de cours dans l'après midi et décida d'aller acheter les quelques meuble qui me manquait.

_**Alice: **_

La journée avait assez bien commencé. Les cours se succédaient, d'heure en heure nous écoutions les connaissances que nous avions déjà emmagasinées depuis tant d'années.

_Quelle mascarade de jouer toujours et perpétuellement le même jeu! Mais il le fallait, c'était comme ça!_

Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder, espérant, non, suppliant à mon esprit une énième fois qu'il m'apporte, ne serait ce qu'une fraction de seconde, une vision me montrant qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle allait bien. Mais peine perdue, je savais que je ne l'aurais pas. _Ma sœur, notre Bella, elle nous manquait tellement!_ _Tous ces moment que nous ne vivrons plus en sa compagnie, mais je ne devais pas y penser!_ _Pour Edward, je ne devais pas perdre espoir._

S'il s'était amusé à visiter mon esprit à ce moment, il ne l'aurait pas supporté! _Nous devons, je dois me montrer forte! Sinon,..., sinon il partira!_

Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne le fait plus, les esprits des autres se sont peu à peu fermés, ou c'est plutôt lui qui s'est fermé. La sonnerie retentit, il est l'heure de faire semblant d'être des humains à la cafétéria.

C'était le premier endroit où il l'avait vraiment remarqué. _Mais assez de pensées futiles, souvenirs, souvenirs, quand tu nous tiens..._ Je rejoignis Rosalie, Emett et Edward accompagnés de Jasper dans le couloir puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers cette salle remplie d'êtres affamés.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, je fus surprise, j'en étais tellement choquée que je m'arrêta de respirer, son odeur, son odeur qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la matinée était plus forte dans cette salle.

Jasper me demanda si tout allait bien, je lui répondis positivement et m'avança à la suite des autres vers une table reculé et isolé des autres. Je me demandais si Edward avait ressenti la même chose, c'était stupide, ça ne devait être que le contrecoup de la pensée de tout à l'heure.

Je pensais déjà à cette après midi, un après-midi de liberté que nos aurions sûrement longtemps, dû au malencontreux accident de notre professeur de sport!

_**Edward:**_

_**: **_  
Le purgatoire se rapprochait à grande vitesse, la vitesse maximale de ma Volvo que je conduisais toujours avec autant de rapidité bien que c'était le seul endroit où je ne voulais pas retourner..._Trop de souvenirs, même si ce n'était pas le même lieu_.

Nous étions enfin arrivés, je garais la Volvo de l'autre côté du parking, je remarquai une luxueuse mais discrète voiture noire garé dans la même file. Cependant nous étions séparés par une dizaine de voitures.

Rosalie et Emett était dans la même classe, il en était de même pour Alice et Jasper, moi seul était séparé des membres de ma famille, sauf pour le sport où je me retrouvais avec le lutin et son Jasper (matière que je n'aurais pas avant un moment, grâce ou plutôt à cause de l'accident de notre professeur).

Je m'avançais vers mon premier cour sans réel enthousiasme, avant il y avait Bella. Ma Bella. Elle me redonnait le sourire, l'envie ou plutôt l'impatience de la retrouver après chaque heure de cours, mais surtout la patience de supporter ces moments que j'avais endurés des milliers de fois.  
Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, Alice et les autres s'inquiéteraient. Les premiers cours se passèrent normalement, les heures aussi imperturbables avançaient, toujours aussi lentes, toujours aussi longues .

_J'avais l'éternité mais celle-ci serait remplie de : Où est-elle? Où est mon amour, ma vie, ma Bella?Je ne devais pas y penser, je ne devrais plus y penser mais chaque secondes, chaque minutes, chaque jours, chaque mois, chaque années, tout revenait, sans cesse!... _  
La matinée se termina comme elle avait commencé, sans envie, maussadement.

Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria accompagné de mes frères et sœurs, et lorsque j'entrai à l'intérieur de celle-ci, l'odeur me stoppa, cette odeur, son odeur, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais sentie avec autant de force, elle ne me quittait jamais mais cette fois c'était si puissant, si enivrant !

Je n'aurais pu décrire l'effet que ça m'a fait. 10 ans déjà que je l'avais perdue et jamais depuis je n'avais ressenti ça, je cherchais désespérément du regard où la trouver mais elle n'était pas là! _Espoir futile, mais son odeur,... , son odeur était bien là!_

J'étais idiot de pouvoir espérer une chose qui ne s'était pas produit pendant 10 ans, ce n'était qu'une illusion, ce n'était que le souvenir de son odeur qui se remémorait à mes sens lorsque j'étais près d'elle.

Cet après-midi, je savais déjà que je ne penserais qu'a elle, je savais déjà que j'irai chasser jusqu'à ce que mon esprit soit embrumé par le sang

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0  
,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,  
0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Ceci n 'est qu'une partie du chapitre 2  
J'espère qu'elle vous aura fait patienter,  
En attendant,  
Review!


	3. le lycée 2

Voilà la suite du chapitre 2: le lycée

Voici la réponse au review:

°Kali, je ne sais pas précisément dans qu'elle chapitre ils seront qu'ils sont voisin, sûrement vers la fin au moment des retrouvaille mais bon il y aura encore quelque chapitre après cela!!!

Merci à tous les autre qui comme j'ai pu le constater ont beaucoup appécier cette fic!!!! merci à vous!!!

°jj oui tu as raison cette histoire ressemble à une autre fic car je me suis inspiré de celle que tu as cité!!!! que j'ai grandement apprécié mais que je voulais voir d'une autre manière!

°Nienna-lo : oui, il y aura bien toujours une pov des trois personnage et je ne compte pas mettre les pov des autres personnages car je considère qu'il ne sont pas assez proche de Bella qui est là base de cette fic!!!

Ah oui, j'oubliai désolé pour les fautes, l'orthographe n'a jamais étais mon fort!!!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

_**Bella :**_

J'avais passé un après midi à faire les magasins d'ameublement, dénichant de très beau meuble, qui trônait désormais chez moi. En fin d'après- midi j'avais eu la chance de découvrir le même canapé noir dans lequel je m'allongeai si souvent avec Edward lorsque j'allais chez lui...Ses bras, si puissant, si protecteur... 10 ans que je n'avais plus ressenti le corps de cette Adonis qui m'avait choisi puis quitté! Ou était-il aujourd'hui? Que faisait-il? Et s'il avait une compagne? Toujours les même idée, encore et toujours les même pensées! J'étais allongé dans ma chambre sur le canapé noir près de mon lit, un lit accessoire bien inutile désormais! La nuit s'étant bien avancé, j'éteignis les lumières pour ne pas donner de preuve de mon noctambulisme. L'obscurité ne me dérangeais pas, il m'étais possible depuis ma transformation de voir dans le noir. Je pris un des nombreux livres qui s'attardait sur mes étagères et commença ma lecture. Une lecture assez peu passionnante mais qui me faisait passez le temps. Le jour était proche, je rallume les lumières en signe d'éveil et me dirigea vers la douche. L'eau sur ma peau, me donna un élan d'énergie bien que je ne soient pas fatigué! Je pris ensuite le chemin du lycée pour une journée très peu passionnante .

_**Alice :**_

__l'après-midi se pressentais assez bien sauf la mauvaise habitude qu'avais prise Edward depuis notre départ de Forks. J' allais faire les magasin de vêtement dans la ville voisine, j'étais seulement accompagné de Jasper puisque Rosalie, elle, avait encore cours! Mon frère lui était parti chasser, signe qu'elle l'obnubilé! Bella! Notre Bella n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. Nous avions pourtant essayé de la lui faire oublier avec d'autre vampire mais aucune ne lui convenait aucune ne lui arrivait à la cheville(ce que je pensais également). Ma sœur, ou es-tu? Pourquoi ne te montre tu pas? Le temps semble si long sans toi! Edward ne supportais plus son absence, ça se lisait dans son regard. Chaque fois que je rentrais dans sa chambre par surprise (il ne prenait même plus la peine d'utiliser son don) il observait leur photo sans un souffl, sans un mouvement, je n'arrivais jamais à le détacher de cette emprise mystique! Ma journée c'était bien passé, je rentrais à la maison entourait des nouveaux vêtement que je m'avais acheté : un T-shirt noir strassé, un jean bleu brute et un rouge, une veste en satin.... Lorsque je poussé la porte, je savais qu'Edward n'était pas rentrée et qu'il ne rentrerais pas de la nuit.

_**Edward :**_

Après notre départ de la cafétéria, je ramené ma sœur et Jasper chez nous! Ils comptaient faire les boutiques, enfin c'était plutôt Alice mais elle avait réussi à le faire venir avec elle. Que ne ferait ton pas par amour? Son odeur, depuis que je l'avais senti aussi forte, je savais que je n'arriverais pas à rester sobre, non d'alcool mais de sang. Je rentra la voiture dans le garage, alla prendre une douche, me changea et partit chasser. Je savais qu'il n'approuvait pas mes agissements mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de ne pas sombrer, de ne pas partir... Je me dirigea vers la foret toute proche, assez vite pour que les voisins ne me remarqua pas au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un bien qu'il n'y ai pas de voiture. Je m'étais éloigné de la maison de plusieurs kilomètre. Tout mes sens était en alerte laissant ainsi un peu de repos à mon esprit. Je cherchais une proie, tout en moi chercher une proie. Je flairais enfin la piste d'une biche. Je me mis à courir poursuivant l'odeur de l'animal lorsque je l'eus trouvé, je me rua sur elle, tout crocs découvert et mordit pour me délecter de mon sang. Des heurs étaient passé, je n'arrêtais pas de chasser, à l'affut du moindre bruit, du moindre craquement. Le sang dans mon corps efface toute sensation, tout sentiment, toute pensées. Je bus jusqu'à être dégoutté jusqu'à en être remplit. L'aube se leva enfin, je me mis en route vers la maison. J'arrivai devant la porte, mais hésite à rentré, sachant déjà se qu'ils allaient passé à la couleur de mes yeux qui passait d'une couleur à une autre trop rapidement pour des yeux humains mais pas pour des vampires. Je pris une grande inspiration et entra. Les pensées ne furent pas longue à venir.

_-Il a recommencé, au mon fils, pourquoi tant de souffrance-Esme_

_-Je le savais, si seulement nous n'étions pas partie -Alice_

_-Il faut que j'apaise sa souffrance-Jasper_

je ressentis l'effet du dons de mon frère qui me calma peu à peu. Toujours les mêmes pensées, il ne manquait plus que Rosalie, Emette et Carlisle. Celui-ci me regarda inquiet mais savais qu'il ne pouvais rien

_-Je voudrais tellement pouvoir l'aider-Carlisle_

_-Edward! Ce n'est pas comme ça que sa ira mieux-Rosalie_

_-Je t'en prie Edward, la chasse est faite pour se nourrir, pour s'amuser, pas pour se tuer!-Emette_

Je savais pourquoi il disait ça! La toute première fois que ça m'étais arrivé, j'avais perdu Bella depuis quelques mois et la souffrance était trop forte. J'étais revenus tellement désœuvré, les pupilles bougeant à une allure folle et le sang qui coulait de mes yeux sans arrêt! J'avais pleuré des larmes de sang! Esme était folle d'inquiétude, toute la famille était folle d'inquiétude. Carlisle ne savais pas comment si prendre, c'est la qu'ils décidèrent de me présentais d'autre vampire croyant que j'irai peut être mieux mais personne, non personne ne pourrait remplacer Bella! Le jour où j'avais tester se procéder, j'avais épuiser mes forces et je n'avais pu me relevais avant plusieurs semaines mais j'avais réussi à ne plus penser à elle, à mon erreur, en fait je ne pensais plus à rien, j'étais dans ne sorte de coma profond, d'inconscience sans fond. Ce jour là j'avais failli mourir, il avait fallu me faire boire du sang par petite dose et par temps espacé pour que je reprenne une alimentation normal comme une sorte de désintoxication. Et aujourd'hui je recommençais mais les effets étai moins puisant mon corps s'étant tellement habitué à ça que je n'arrivais plus à atteindre mon but devant toujours boire plus de sang pour pouvoir oublier une à deux après la chasse, qui avait vidé mon esprit, cette erreur,l' erreur de l'avoir quitté!

Je me rendis dans ma chambre pris une douche me changea et descendis dans le salon sachant que l'heure tournait et qu'il était tant de me rendre au lycée!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Une fin de chapitre qui j'espère vous a plût,

Alors n'hésitez pas review!!!


	4. La routine

Merci pour tout vos review, ils me font très plaisir!!!

Voici les réponses :

-kali : merci beaucoup de ta proposition mais sa ira, les fautes d'orthographe sont une sorte de signature pour moi!! biz

-lise261 : Edward n'est pas tout à fait accroc au sang en tout cas pas en tant que toxico car il arrive à s'arrêtait quand il le faut. Il boit du sang pour oublier sa souffrance! Et il est claire que c'était moins une à la cafet ^^. J'ai écris le chapitre de leur rencontre, il sera très surprenant mais maintenant il faut que je l'ai tape!

-mushu1 : c'est vrai que je laisse beaucoup transparaitre l'état de détresse d'Edward, c'est fait exprès (ou pas ?), je ne sais plus! :D'. Mais en lisant le tome 1 de SM je me suis rendu compte qu'elle faisait beaucoup interiosait les sentiment de Bella c'est pour sa que je n'est pas voulu les mettre en avant!

-jj : les prochain chapitres vont peut être te décevoir (ou pas ) Si Edward a quitté Bella s'était en quelque sorte se qu'il croyait le mieux pour elle! Après les point de vue peuvent différé sur la façon dont il la quitté mais je pense que c'était nécessaire à l'intrigue de SM!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**La routine**

_**Bella :**_

Les mois était passé depuis mon arrivée. Les cours au lycée était normal enfin mis à part le fait que nous n'avions pas eu sport depuis que j'étais arrivée mais la convalescence du professeur allais bientôt prendre fin. Il y avait aussi un autre cours qui était très particulier, c'était celui de biologie! Le premier cour où nous avions discutais lorsque j'étais à Forks. Ses premiers mots, je ne les oublierai jamais, n'y ses premiers gestes. A notre premier cours ensemble, il avait fui sous la force de mon odeur, avait-elle changé aujourd'hui? L'attirerai-je toujours autant? J'avais su qu'il me fuyais lorsque je l'avais surpris au secrétariat pour changer ses cours avec n'importe qu'elle autre cours! Cela m'avait blessait sur le coup mais j'ai su plus tard qu'il avait fait sa pour me protégé! Il avait fui pendant quelque jours puis était revenu et lors du cours de biologie à nouveau, nous avons échangé quelques paroles. C'est lui qui avais engagé la discussion. Un simple »Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, désolé de ne pas mettre présentais la dernière fois » et tout est resté gravé. En ce qui concerne les cours de biologie de ce lycée, je n'avais pas de partenaire,mais pas pour très longtemps car comme out les élèves de ma classes avec une autre classe qui avait comme professeur le stagiaire de notre titulaire durant les premiers mois et ces mois étaient entrain de s'achever, une semaine avant que je n'ai un coéquipier, j'aurai tant voulu que se soit lui. Enfin bref,.., ce n'était pas possible! Mon cour de biologie était le dernier de la matinée le lundi. Je me rendais à la cafétéria faisant semblant de manger et m'en allais comme d'habitude. Son odeur, toujours la même, se rapprochais toujours quand je partais mais je ne prenais plus la peine de chercher sachant que ce n'était encore et toujours qu'une illusions qui revenait chaque jour au même moment! Je pris ma voiture et rentre chez moi avant dallais chasser.

_**Alice :**_

La vie continuait son court. Carlisle allait à l'hôpital, Esme resté à la maison tandis que nous allions au lycée. Les cours était si long, si ennuyeux! Que ne donnerais-je pour une partie de baseball comme celle de la semaine dernière, il y avait un orage tellement bruyant qu'on s'en était donné à cœur joie, seul Edward n'avait pas voulu jouer. La toute dernière fois remonté à Forks!La dernière fois était celle où il y avit Bella. Ce jour-là, c'était la première fois qu'elle nous avait vu jouer, et elle était surprise de voir que des vampires pouvait joué au baseball. Elle n'avait sûrement rien compris en voyant Carlisle mettre les bases aussi loin l'une de l'autre! Elle avait sûrement du s'ennuyer aussi ne pouvant suivre le déroulement des jeux tellement nous allions vite!! C'était si loin aujourd'hui! Les cours se terminèrent, je rejoignis les membres de ma famille accompagné de Jasper pour aller à la cafétéria, ils nous attendaient dans le couloir comme à leurs habitudes avant de s'avançaient devant la porte d'entrée de la salle de restauration.

_**Edward :**_

Cette damnation, toujours aussi lente, mais toujours aussi longue de par son éternité. Les mois étaient passé avec leur même lot de question qui j'en était persuadé resterai sans réponse. Ma Bella, pourquoi suis-je partis? Je n'ai été qu'un sombre idiot. Chaque jour que je passe dans un lycée me rappelle ton absence, encore plus lorsque je suis en biologie. En parlant de biologie, c'était un cour que j'allais avoir dans la matinée avec un demi-professeur, un simple stagiaire qui allait partir dans une semaine nous abandonnant à son maître de stage. Lors de ces cours j'étais seul mais plus pour longtemps car dès que nous serions assemblé à l'autre classe j'aurais un partenaire de laboratoire, se que je ne voulais absolument pas! Ma dernière partenaire c'était toi Bella et personne ne pourra prendre ta place, je ne veux pas! Je respirais plus vite à la simple pensées de savoir qu' une autre personne la remplacerait à mes côtés ne serais -ce que pour un cours! Je repris mon calme, sachant que sa ne changerai rien. A la fin des cours, je me rendis à la cafétéria avec ma famille et m'installa sans un mot à la table que nous avions choisi à notre arrivée, elle était toujours vide comme à chaque ville ou nous nous rendions, toutes les tables que nous avions choisi restaient vide. Son odeur remplissait la pièce comme à chaque fois et je ne pouvais m'empêchait de humait l'air par peur qu'elle ne disparaissent bien qu'elle ne me quittai jamais. Mais ici, dans cette salle, c'était si intense, si fort, si puissant....Nous quittâmes la cafétéria et rentrèrent chez nous.

Je me changea et partit dans la forêt mais cette fois je n'allais pas chasser, j'avais besoin de m'isoler, de m'enfermer dans mes souvenirs.

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Ce chapitre et plutôt court mais c'est un point charnière!!!

J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plus!!!

Je voudrais que vous répondiez à la question suivante dans vos review, à quoi vous attendez vous pour la suite, et qu'est ce que le titre du prochain chapitre vous apporte comme indice sur la suite:

**UNE CHASSE PERTURBATRICE**

Review!!!


	5. une chassse perturbatrice

Merci pour vos review, les deux que j'ai pu lire (spuffy92 et mushu1) pendant l'écriture ou plutôt le retapage à l'ordi sont assez proche de ma version mais la surprise viendra dans le prochain chapitre (un peu de suspense avant les vrai retrouvaille)!!!!

bonne lecture!!! ^^

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Une chasse perturbatrice**

_**Bella :**_

J'étais dans la forêt, ne respirant plus, cherchant une proie ou plus précisément un puma! Un puma, le met préféré d'Edward mais aussi le mien, comme quoi, qui se ressemble s'assemble! Enfin plus dans notre cas puisqu'il était parti. Je me mouvais rapidement entre les arbres, flairant une piste, l'ouïe aux aguets ne commettant aucun bruit pour ne pas effrayer mon futur repas! L'odeur était éloigné mais dans quelques secondes je serais assez proche de celle-ci pour l'attaquer! Ce puma était énorme, musclé de partout avec une grande force dans les pattes ou se trouvait des griffes acérés, se serait une telle facilité de le tuer, non que j'aimais ça, mais il fallait bien se nourrir! Plus rien autour de moi n'avait d'importance, mes sens avaient pris le dessus sur le reste! Je m'avançais telle un félin, les crocs relevaient près à mordre dans son cour et sentir le sang dans ma bouche. Je fis un mouvement en avant et bondis. Le puma n'avait rien vu venir. Je le mordis et ressenti le sang partir en moi. Il me fallut deux autre proie pour être enfin rassasié. Je me décida de rentré vers la maison mais lentement pour pouvoir contemplait la forêt ou plutôt me remémorait mais escapade dans celle de Forks avec Edward! Edward, mon Edward, s'est si loin maintenant! J'étais tellement prise par mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu le chemin parcouru! Je me retrouva dans une clairière, un homme était assis sur un rocher, il ne me remarqua pas! Je sentis une odeur et entendit un murmure.

« Bella »

Cette odeur et cette voix je ne l'ai connaissais que trop bien. Il était là devant moi. Je fis un pas ne murmurant son prénom :

« Edward »

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais prononcé! Lorsque je m'avança une branche craqua! Il se retourna et me vis.

_**Edward :**_

__Je venais de sortir de la maison et courait sans réfléchir où j'allais vraiment. J'avais juste cette envie, cette envie de fuir, partir le plus loin possible du quotidien, de cette ambiance trop pesante. Je savais que les autre voulaient m'aider mais ils ne pouvaient rien, ils ne devaient rien faire. C'était et sa devait être ma punition pour l'avoir laissé disparaitre. Ma Bella, tout sa c'est de ma faute, si je n'aurais pas exister rien ne te serais arrivé. Je courais, je courais, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant, peut être jamais. Son odeur était partout, j'en devenais fou, fou d'amour mais aussi de douleur! Je m'écroulai près d'une clairière, le chant des oiseaux autour de moi, le bruit d'une cascade, la végétation tout me rappelais notre clairière, celle de Forks. Je déracina un arbre et le jeta de toute mes forces, celui-ci éclata en petit copeau de bois sur un énorme chêne exactement comme la dernière fois. J'avais fait le même geste que la première fois où je l'avais amené dans la clairière, sans m^me m'en rendre compte, sans réel intention de ramenais à nouveau le passé à moi. Je repris ma respiration que j'avais stoppé lors du lancée de l'arbre. Elle était sacadé, pleine de colère, une colère que j'avais contre moi. J'avais enfin, après un siècle d'existence en tant que vampire, trouvé la compagne parfaite, celle que j'aimais de tout mon être et je l'avais quittait croyant que c'était pour son bien alors que désormais elle avait disparu. Si je serais resté même dans l'ombre, j'aurai pu la protégé mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je m'assit sur un rocher et durant quelque minute je me souvenus de son visage, de son sourire, de sa moue boudeuse qui était parfois colérique. Je murmura son prénom que je n'avais plus prononcé depuis si longtemps.

« Bella »

J'entendis un craquement de bois et le murmure de mon prénom.

« Edward »

Cette voie et cette odeur devenu de plu en plus forte depuis quelque minute! Non , c'était impossible! Sous la surprise je me retourna et la vit.

C'était bien elle!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Un chapitre présentant leur rencontre mais pas tout …

AH AH! Vous aimeriez bien comprendre!

Je vous laisse donc devinez, même question que dans le chapitre précédent,

que pensez vous qu'il va arriver?

Le prochain chapitre se nomme:

**UN MOMENT DE PANIQUE**

Review!!!


	6. UN MOMENT DE PANIQUE

Merci pour vos review, ils me font toujours autant plaisir.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, les autre chapitres sont écrit mais prendront sûrement beaucoup de temps avant d'être publié( eh oui, je suis punis d'ordi à cause des TPE en plus, c'est injuste X$ )

J'ai pris note des divers message qui me demandé de faire attention à l'orthographe, je vais essayé mais je ne promet rien, quand j'écris je ne fais pas trop attention et je suis très impatiente, donc je n'aime pas perdre mon temps dans ce que je trouve être une futilité, enfin...

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Un moment de panique**

_**Bella :**_

Il était là devant moi ne pas bouger, sûrement surpris de me voir! Mon cœur se contractait, je pense que s'il aurait pu battre, il nous aurait composé un air de tambour très entrainant. Je n'osais plus m'avançais, je n'osais plus respiré! J'étais tellement heureuse de le voir mais j'avais peur en même temps. Des tas de questions me traversèrent l'esprit en une seconde. Et s'il m'avait vraiment quitté parce que je ne lui apportait rien de bon comme il me l'avait si bien dit? Et s'il ne m'aimait plus? Et s'il avait une compagne? Si c'était le cas je ne pourrais pas le supportais! Qu'es-ce que je fais ici? Je ferais mieux de partir, s'il m'a quitté c'est qu'il ne voulait plus de moi! Une peur manique me prit, je recula de quelque pas puis couru pour m'enfuir. Je me dirigea vers la maison, arrivai là bas, je pris seulement mon sac où se trouvait mes papiers et la clé de ma voiture dans laquelle je m'engouffra sans plus tarder. Je démarra sur les chapeau de roue et accéléra comme une folle. J'avais parcouru une centaine de kilomètre et ne comptais pas m'arrêtai, pas maintenant en tout cas. Je n'arrivais plus à coordonnées mes pensées celle-ci encombrer mon esprit m'empêchant de réfléchir calmement. Je ressentais encore la peur d'être à nouveau rejeté, par l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde, me poussant à fuir plus loin, plus vite. Après avoir traversé deux états je me décida à m'arrêter dans un hôtel, j'étais bien obligé, il fallait faire le plein. Pendant que l'essence se déversait dans le réservoir, j'ordonnai mes pensées et me calma. Cela faisait 10 ans que j'espère le retrouver et dès que je l'avais vu j'avais fui! J'étais vraiment stupide! Comment es-ce que j'ai pu partir aussi vite! J'aurai du me renseigner avant de partir, peut-être m'aimait-il encore? Je ne savais plus quoi faire, continuer à fuir ou retourner là bas?

_**Alice :**_

__Lorsque Edward partit dans la forêt, je me décidai à un après-midi shopping avec les autres membres de la famille. Rosalie et Emette n'avaient pas cours pour une fois se qui permit à Jasper de ne pas s'ennuyer. Les garçons étaient partis dans leur coin tandis que moi et Rosalie faisions les boutiques de vêtement. En sortant d'une cabine d'essayage devant laquelle Rosalie m'attendait, j'eus une vision : « Edward se trouvait sur un rocher et une personne l'observait. Celle-ci murmura son prénom en faisant un pas qui fit craquer une branche. Edward se retourna et je pus voir à travers ses yeux! »Je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'étais autant surpris que lui, cette personne où plutôt cette fille qu'il regardait sans bouger, c'était Bella, c'était notre Bella. Sa chevelure brune légèrement bouclée, ses yeux si expressif avec cette couleur doré, ce qui m'étonna, cette peau claire , bien qu'elle fut changée, beaucoup plus belle, je ne pouvais pas me tromper, c'était Bella. La vision continua et je pus voir « qu'elle fuyai prenant une voiture noir assez luxueuse que je n'avais pas de mal à reconnaître. Bella était notre voisine! Elle continua à fuir puis s'arrêta à une pompe à essence près d'un hotel »ma vision pris fin.

J'étais sous le choc. Rosalie me demanda si ça allait bien. J en pus lui répondre qu'une chose:

« Bella est en vie »

_**Edward :**_

Je ne bougeai plus, n'en croyant pas mes yeux! J'étais tellement abasourdis et si heureux que ma respiration s'était bloqué! Bella, ma Bella, c'était elle j'en étais sûre, elle avait un peu changé, elle était plus belle, mais je ne pouvais pas me trompais, c'était ma Bella! Je contemplait son visage, son sourire, ses yeux dorés.... Doré se pouvait-elle...? Oui, elle était comme moi, mais que s'était-il passé? Je vis son vissage passait de la béatitude à l'anxiété! Que se passait-il? Pourquoi avait-elle brusquement changé de comportement? Je la vis reculait puis se mettre à courir à une vitesse... Je me relevai rapidement voulant la poursuivre! Je ne pouvais pas la perdre une seconde fois, ça serait trop dure! Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas! J'avais été tellement surpris qu'elle avait prise de l'avance. Je humais l'air pour flairer sa trace mais son odeur emplissait la forêt, je n'arrivai pas à trouver le chemin la menant à moi. J'étais désemparer, Bella, ne pars pas,je t'en supplie reste avec moi, ne me quitte pas! »Bella » j'avais hurlé son prénom dans une plainte! Les oiseaux autour de moi s'envolèrent. Mon téléphone sonna, je ne voulus pas répondre, continuant à courir tout en flairant sa piste! Je m'étais éloigné de plusieurs kilomètre, je cherchais du regard pour voir si elle ne se trouvait pas près de moi mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son odeur me mena vers une carcasse, c'était un puma! Je compris que je m'étais trompé sur le chemin de mon itinéraire. Je suivis une autre piste puis une autre mais toute deux me menèrent aux carcasse de puma! Alors commença elle aimait, elle aussi le puma! Je souris brièvement à cette idée ! Bella m'étonnerait toujours! Découragé je décida de retournai chez moi!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

review


	7. affrontés ses peurs

Je tiens à m'excuser et à m'excuser vraiment, vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai honte des fautes que j'ai pu faire!!! Par curiosité, j'ai relu mais chapitre ce que je n'avait pas fait au moment de les écrire puis de les poster et j'ai été choqué de voir les fautes que j'ai pu faire surtout le « tout étaient » des première ligne qui aurait du s'écrire « tout était »! Encore toutes mes excuses et pour me faire pardonner je vais essayer dès que possible de les corriger quand j'aurai un peu de temps mais en priorité je me concentre sur la suite!!!

Ps: mes brouillons eux ne contiennent pas les fautes des chapitres publiés, au contraire, ce qui me surprend fortement, enfin!!!

Encore désolé!!!!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Affronté ses peurs**

_**Bella : **_

Je me posais toujours autant de question, la plus importante d'entre elles était devais-je fuir ou pas? Je ne savais plus, j'hésitais retournant la situation dans tout les sens! Voulais-je vraiment savoir ce qu'il advenait de lui? Oui, plus que tout au monde. Mais serais ce au risque de souffrir? Je ne savais plus, que devais- je faire? Cette question me torturais! Je n'était sûre que d'une chose, je l'aimais et l'avoir vu dans cette forêt c'était redonner un sens à ma vie! Le plein d'essence étant fait je payai avec ma carte de crédit et décidai de rester ici le temps d'ordonner mes pensées! Deux jours passèrent, silencieux et profond, mais mes doutes, eux, restaient ancrés! Je voulais savoir mais à quel prix? Je savais que s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, j'en mourais! Mourir d'amour, mourir de désespoir était-ce possible pour un vampire? La question restait entière, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, y retournait, mais si ce n'était pas le cas je transporterais ma peine pour l'éternité. Si c'était le cas, je m'isolerai dans un lieu éloigné où nulle n'irait jamais ou bien je demanderai aux Volturis d'abréger mes souffrances! Mis il me fallait des réponses, fuir ou retourner la bas? J'hésitai encore un peu mais mon choix était claire. Edward était ma vie, l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aimerais toujours, j'optais pour le retour, je me devais de savoir!

_**Alice : **_

Après ma vision, je payai mes achats et pris la direction de la maison accompagné de Rosalie, Emette et Jasper. En chemin, j'appelai Edward mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, je compris alors qu'il l'avait sûrement dû la voir et qu'il la cherchait. Bella, ma soeur, j'avais enfin des nouvelles de toi, je savais enfin que tu étais en vie. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus belle! Rosalie était au volant, elle conduisait vite et il nous fallut peu de temps pour arriver à la maison. La maison, si proche de la sienne, mais pourtant nous n'avions rien remarqué. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et j'accourus vers Esme. Celle-ci me regarda avec surprise se demandant sûrement se qui me mettait dans une telle joie. Je disais :

« Elle est vivante, elle est vivante

_Qui ça? Me répondu Esme encore aussi surprise

_ Bella, Bella est vivante! »

Elle était sans voix, après quelques secondes, elle me demanda de tout lui racontait dans les moindres détails. Lorsque mon récit s'acheva, elle fut si heureuse. C'est à cet instant qu'Edward fit son apparition.

_**Edward :**_

J'avais chercher plusieurs heures sans résultat et maintenant je me retrouvais devant la maison. Je rentrai et découvrit toute la famille sauf Carlisle entourant Esme et Alice qui discutaient. J'hésitai à leur annonçai la nouvelle mais Alice me devança.

« Alors, tu l'as vu?

_Oui, mais elle s'est enfui, je lui répondu avec une telle tristesse

_Je sais

_Une vision?

_Oui

_Alors tout le monde est au courant

_Sauf Carlisle

_D'accord, tu crois qu'elle va revenir

_Je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère, nous l'espérons tous

_Je devrais peut être la rechercher

_Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, elle viendra quand elle sera prête et puis c'est normal qu'elle se soit enfui, c'est nous qui sommes partit pas elle! »

Je ne le savais que trop bien, Alice avait raison, je devais attendre mais si elle ne revenait pas? Qu'importe, le plus important est que je sache enfin qu'elle soit en vie. Alice me raconta sa vision et je fus surpris d'apprendre que c'était notre voisine. Pourtant, j'aurais du le sentir, son odeur qui entourait la maison, qui se retrouvait dans la forêt et même... dans le lycée. Son odeur de plus en plus forte comment n'avais je pas pu comprendre! Elle était si proche de moi et je n'avais rien vu. J'avais même remarqué sa voiture mais pas elle, comment cela se pouvait-il?

_**Bella :**_

Je pris la route à l'instant même où ma décision fut prise! Il ne me faudrait que quelques heures pour revenir, je me mis à accélérer, plus vite j'irai, plus vite j'arriverai!J'avais tant d'espérance, je voulais tellement que tout soi comme avant, comme s'il n'était jamais partit, il ne me restait que lui, il ne me restait qu 'eux! Edward, mon Edward, dis moi que j'ai encore une place dans ta vie! Les kilomètres nous séparant disparaissaient sous les roues de ma voiture. Plus qu'une heure avant de le retrouver. C'était si long, j'aurai voulu ne m'être jamais m'enfuir, peut être m'aurait-il pris dans ses bras, il m'aurait dit qu'il m'aimait et que plus jamais il ne me quitterai. Que nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité! La route continuais à passer, je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui.

_**Edward : **_

Carlisle arriva une heure plus tard , Alice lui raconta pourquoi tout le monde souriait et lui aussi se mit à sourire. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre mais j'avais entendu toute la conversation me ramenant la bas dans mon inconscient. J'avais tant attendu se moment. Je regardais notre photo, je ne pouvais détacher mon regards d'elle, comme à chaque fois. Sans m'en rendre compte, je mettais levé et l'avait prise dans mes mains puis du bout des doigts j'avais caresser la vitre au dessus de son visage. J'aurais tellement voulu le faire à cet instant sur son si doux et si beau visage. Deux jours étaient passé, c' était le matin, sur un coup de tête, je me décidai à retourner à la clairière. Je me mis en route sans un bruit, voulant vivre à nouveau cet instant bien qu'elle ne saurais pas là!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Review!

Ceux-ci se font rare, dites moi si vous aimez!!!


	8. retrouvailles

Plus que trois chapitre et c'est la fin, peut être quatre si on compte l'épilogue mais je ne suis pas encore certaine d'en mettre un!!!

Je suis désolé de tout se retard mais entre les TPE , le bac blanc, les contrôles à répétition, les oraux d'Histoire, de Français et d'ECJS je m'en sortais pas

Je vous remercie de tout vos review, de vous encouragement, de m'avoir rajouté en tant que sfavoryte story et favorite author c'est un réel plaisir pour moi!!!

Continuer à me lacher des review j'adore vous lire!!!!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Retrouvailles**

_**Bella :**_

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que j'aperçoive la maison. Je savais qu'ils ne seraient pas là, ils devaient avoir cour à cette heure-ci. Déjà 8 heures du matin, j'avais roulé toute la nuit sans m'arrêter. Je me garai dans l'allée devant ma maison et décidai de prendre une douche pour me remettre du voyage même si je n'étais pas fatigué. Cela me prit une dizaine de minute;le temps de ressentir l'eau sur ma peau, de remettre mes idées en place. Je me changeai puis alla prendre l 'air dehors. Une envie irrésistible me poussai dans la forêt, je couru sans vraiment me rendre compte de l'endroit où j'allai. Je me retrouvai dans la clairière de notre rencontre. Il était là, je ne pourrais pas décrire se que je ressenti. Une joie forte et douce à la fois. Un amour ayant dépassé les limites de l'impossible. Je m'avançai, il m'avait vu, je retint mon souffle. Qu'allais-t-il se passer? Je m'avançai encore, il en fit de même. Nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être beau et la façon dont il pouvait m'éblouir. Nos yeux topazes, trahissant notre manque de sang,étaient envoutés l'un par l'autre. Dans un souffle nous prononçâmes nos prénoms. C'était si bon d'entendre sa voix de ténor prononcé mon prénom! Il caressa ma joue de sa main, j'en ressentis des frissons mais sa peau n'était plus froide. J'aurai voulu que cet instant ne s'arrêta jamais mais il le fallait, j'avais trop de questions à poser. Je prononçai de nouveau son prénom:

« Edward

_Oui

_Il faut que...

_ Quoi? Me murmura-t-il tendrement

_Il faut que je sache si...

_Bella

_Oui, murmurais-je

_Je t'aime »

C'est là que je su que tout irai mieux, il m'aimait, enfin, cela faisait si longtemps!

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Il me serra dans ses bras si tendrement j'en aurai eu les larmes aux yeux si j'aurai pu.

Je relevai la tête, il se pencha et nous nous embrassâmes. C'était si passionné! Notre baiser dura une éternité. C'était notre premier vrai baiser. Je sentis enfin l'arôme de sa bouche, l'air qu'il expirais passa en moi me faisant frémir de plaisir, ma main passa dans sa chevelure cuivré. Un courant électrique passa en moi me faisant ressentir notre baiser plus intensément. Lorsqu'il cessa, Edward dût me soutenir pour que je ne m'écroule, il avait toujours le même effet sur moi! Le sourire que j'aimais tant passa sur son visage m'éblouissant à nouveau.

Il me tira doucement par la main me proposant de le suivre chez lui pour voir sa famille. Je le suivis heureuse de savoir que je les reverrai.

_**Edward :**_

__Je courus pour arriver le plus vite possible dans mon sanctuaire! La clairière, le première endroit où je l'avais rencontré. Je m'approchai du rocher et je sentis son odeur, je me retournai. Elle était là, elle était revenu! Je me sentais tellement bien. Elle s'était avancée, je retiens mon souffle. Qu'allait-il se passer? Elle s'avança encore, j'en fit de même. Nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez. Elle m'avait tellement manqué, ses cheveux, son visages, son sourire, son regard. Ses yeux topaze identique au miens se noyais dans mon regard alors que je me noyai dans le sien! Nous prononçâmes nos prénoms dans un souffle telle une mélodie sa voix monté dans les cieux. Je levai la main, hésitant puis la déposai délicatement sur sa joue. C'était si bon de ressentir sa peau sous mes doigt, cela faisait si longtemps. Elle prononça mon prénom:

« Edward

_Oui

_Il faut que...

_ Quoi? Me murmura-t-il tendrement

_Il faut que je sache si...

_Bella

_Oui, murmurais-je

_Je t'aime »

Je l'avais enfin dit, cela faisait si longtemps! Mais elle, m'aimait-elle encore?

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

C'était si bon , un poids s'échappa de mon coeur, elle m'aimait!

Je la serrai dans mes bras le plus tendrement possible. Elle releva la tête et je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Notre baiser était très intense, je pouvais enfin vraiment l'embrasser sans avoir peur de la mordre. Notre baiser dura une éternité. Je sentis l'arôme de sa bouche, l'ai qu 'elle expirait passa en moi. Sa main passa dans mes cheveux. J'en devenais fou d'amour et de désir. Je rapprocha son corps du mien, le voulant plus proche de moi! Un courant électrique me traversa me faisant ressentir l'intensité de notre baiser! Un baiser que nous n'avons pas eu depuis si longtemps. Notre baiser s'arrêta, je dus la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol, je souris à la pensée que j'avais toujours autant d'effet sur elle.

Je la tirai doucement par la main lui proposant de venir chez moi pour faire une surprise aux autres. Elle me suivi avec un air de béatitude.

_**Bella :**_

__Nous nous retrouvâmes chez lui main dans la main. Il poussa la porte et nous vîmes Esme. Celle-ci s'arrêta, elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras maternellement. Nous nous assîmes tout les trois dans le salon et nous nous mîmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Plusieurs heures passèrent lorsque nous entendîmes des rires dehors. Ce devait être eux. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emette et Carlisle entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils furent surpris mais se jetèrent tous sur moi pour me prendre dans leur bras même Rosalie se qui me surprit. Je leur rendit leur étreinte. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon et ils me submergèrent de question, je répondis à toute jusqu'à celle que je redoutais le plus. Qui m'avait transformé. J'hésitai, je croisai le regard d'Edward me poussant à continuer, j'étais en sécurité désormais, je repris un inspiration et leur racontai toute l'histoire: « Victoria, c'est Victoria, peu après que vous soyez...(mon visage se contracta de douleur) partit elle nous a attaqué ma famille et moi. Elle les a ...(j'étais sur le point de me mettre à pleurer mais tient bon) Elle les a projeté contre le mur, puis elle ma mordu pour me paralysais et en m^me temps me transformé et alors que je souffrais le martyre...Elle a vidé mon père , ma mère et Phil de leur sang devant mes yeux puis elle est parti »Ma voix s'éteignit dans un souffle, je mettais mise à parler doucement le long de mon récit. Edward s'était levé et m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Tout le monde était dans une colère noire, y compris lui. Edward me chuchota à l'oreille:

« On vengera ta famille, elle ne te fera plus jamais souffrir je te le promet »

_**Edward :**_

Nous étions devant la maison tout en nous tenant les mains. Je poussai la porte et nous vîmes Esme. Celle-ci s'arrêta et j'entendis ses pensées :

* Bella est revenu, au mon fils, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi*

Esme s'approcha de Bella et la prit dans ses bras. Nous nous installâmes sur les canapés et discutèrent de tout et de rien durant plusieurs heures. Nous entendîmes des cris venant de dehors, la famille seraient bientôt réunis. Ils entrèrent et furent surpris.

*Enfin de retour, la vie sera moins triste désormais* Emette

*C'est bien, désormais tout rentre dans l'ordre* Rosalie

*Elle est revenu, c'est super* Alice

*Tout rentre à la normal* Jasper

*Je suis heureux pour vous* Carlisle

Ils la prirent chacun leur tour dans leur bras. Je savais qu'elle était heureuse, ça se lisait sur son visage. Ils lui posèrent des questions et elle y répondit. La plus importante des questions arriva enfin: Qui l'avait transformé? C'était Emette qui l'avait demandé. Elle hésitait et je vu la souffrance tirait les traits de son visage, elle me regarda et je lui lançai un regard de réconfort pour la pousser à continuer. Elle nous raconta tout, Victoria, l'attaque, la douleur, sa fuite. Sa voix avait diminué tout le long mais nous pouvions l'entendre grâce à notre condition. Je bouillonnais de rage, tout était de ma faute, si je n'étais pas aprti sa famille sarit en vie et elle ne souffrirai pas de ses souvenirs. Je me levai et la prit dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Autour de moi, j'entendais des pensées de haine à l'encontre de Victoria. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille:

« On vengera ta famille, elle ne te fera plus jamais souffrir je te le promet »

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Je sais que sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas postez mes quelques review pour me redonnez la pêche t pour que je poste plus vite sa serai super!!!!

Alors petit bouton vert en bas!!!


	9. comme au commencement

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Comme au commencement**

_**Bella:**_

Edward et moi décidâmes de ne pas aller en cours jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je passai le plus clair de mon temps chez les Cullen plus particulièrement dans sa chambre. Nous nous allongions dans son lit tout en écoutant « Claire de Lune de Debussy ou ma lullaby. Nous restions la des heures, moi contre son torse et lui caressant mes cheveux. De temps en temps il m'embrassait dans la nuque, sur la bouche avec force et passion. J'en frémissais de plaisir. Lorsque nous n'étions pas dans sa chambre, nous nous retrouvions dans la clairière, notre nouvelle clairière, mais où que nous soyons tant que nous étions nous deux tout allait tellement bien. J'aimais entendre sa voix, sentir, son odeur, toucher son corps d'Apollon et voir son visage, son sourire... Plus j'étais près de lui, plus il m'éblouissait. J'étais heureuse encore plus sachant que l'on ne se quitterai plus. Je l'aimais à en mourir, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie. Je reprenais enfin goût à la vie. Nous ne nous quittions plus sauf lorsque je voulais prendre une douche ou bien lui. En fait en y réfléchissant bien j'avais désormais élu domicile chez eux et ça ne dérangeai personne au contraire, je me sentais enfin vraiment chez moi. Le soir je terminais à nouveau dans sa chambre entouré de ses bras dans son lit comme avant sauf que désormais je ne dormais plus et j'entendais avec un réel plaisir ces trois mots si simple mais si fort « je t'aime »

_**Alice :**_

__Bella et Edward ne se quittaient plus, j'en était si heureuse, tout le monde semblait heureux de cette nouvelle. Tout était revenus à la normal! Ils avaient décidé de ne pas retourner au lycée jusqu'à la semaine prochaine tandis que nous devions y aller pour ne pas trop nous faire remarquer bien que les même observations revenait à chaque fois.

_**Edward :**_

Tout était si bien, Bella et moi ne nous quittions plus. Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord que nous ne retournerions pas au lycée jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour ne pas perdre une minute de nos nouvelles retrouvailles. Nous nous retrouvions dans ma chambre, elle se serait contre mon torse tandis que je lui caressait les cheveux sur le rythme de Debussy ou de la berceuse que je lui avait composé. Ces contacts répétés me remplissait d'envie me poussant à l'embrasser dès que je le pouvais dans le cou, sur les lèvres, tout le temps. Je voulais lui criai mon amour, lui faire comprendre que plus jamais je ne le quitterai. Lorsque nous n'étions pas dans ma chambre nous nous retrouvions dans la clairière de notre rencontre et nous nous allongions dans l'herbe l'un à côté de l'autre regardant les nuages. J'aimais sentir son odeur, son visage, son sourire, tout en elle, je l'aimais tout simplement. Le soir nous nous allongions dans mon lit comme lorsque je venais je venais la veille et nous discutions de tout et de rien ou nous nous taisions en nous regardant.

_**Bella :**_

__La semaine était fini. Il faisait jours depuis une heure et nous nous préparions à partir en cour. Durant ces jours de repos nous n'avons pas parlé du lycée. J'appréhendais déjà la situation, nous avions été séparer si longtemps! L'heure tourné, il fallait pensé à y aller. Edward était devant chez moi avec sa Volvo. Nous nous embrassâmes et je ressentis comme d'habitude des frissons qui m'emplissait le corps. Nous montâmes dans la voiture en direction du lycée. Arrivée la bàs, nous nous garâmes et nous partîmes au secrétariat pour justifier nos absences, se qui fut très facile! La sonnerie avait retentit, nous devions nous quitter pour aller en cours. J'étais parti avant lui du secrétariat car nous devions nous justifier pour cette semaine séparément afin qu'il n'y eut pas de soupçon. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la salle de cours puis m'installai. Le cours de biologie, cours ou je ferais dans quelques instant la connaissance de mon partenaire qui apparemment n'était pas encore arrivée au contraire des autres membres de ma classe. Je sortis mes affaires. Deux personnes rentrèrent dans la pièce mais je ne les voyais pas car j'avais la tête baissé. Cette odeur, c'était celle d'Edward, étrange! Je relevai la tête et le vu! J'avais enfin compris, mon partenaire c'était lui! Quel heureux hasard, le destin avait bien fait les choses tout était comme avant!

_**Edward :**_

Une semaine était passée, le moment était venu de retourner au lycée. Je n'y pensais plus comme à un purgatoire vide de sens mais à un lieu de plus où je pourrais la voir encore et encore! Il restait une heure avant le début des cours et nous allions partir.

Bien que je savais que seule quelque mètres nous sépareraient je n'arrivais pas à mis faire. Nous avions été séparé si longtemps! Je me dirigeai devant chez elle avec ma voiture. Je ne patientai pas longtemps. Nous nous embrassâmes et je vis qu'elle frissonna. J'esquissai un demi-sourire. Arrivée au lycée, nous nous rendîmes au secrétariat séparément pour justifier cette longue absence. Ma Bella était passé devant moi et il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour que tout soit dans l'ordre. Au moment où ce fut à mon tour la sonnerie retentit. Elle dût me quitter pour se rendre en cour. Deux minutes passèrent durant lesquels le temps me sembla s'être suspendu. La secrétaire mis sa base de sonnée à jour comme elle l'avait fait pour Bella. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle me libéra. Je me dirigeai dans les couloirs, m'avançant jusqu'à ma salle de cours. Je franchis le seuil de la porte après un éléve et me stoppai. Son odeur m'avait pris à la gorge. Etait-ce vrai? Aurai-je cours de biologie avec elle? Oui,c'était le cas.J'en étais heureux, tout redevenait comme avant. Il ne restait plus qu'une place, et elle était à côté d'elle! Le destin jouait pour nous, voulant enfin nous réunir comme au début pour nous donner une seconde chance. Tout se déroulait comme avant!


	10. bleu nuit 1

Je vous mets la moitié du chapitre, je suis désolé, ne m'en voulait pas mais sinon il est trop long et je préfère que vous en ayait un peu maintenant que pas du tout et attendre longtemps.

Pas contre les reviews se font rare alors si vous voulez que j'aille plus vite vous savez quoi faire!!!!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Bleu nuit**

_**Bella :**_

nous étions à une semaine de la fin, une semaine et l'année serait fini. Tout le monde ne faisait qu'en parler mais je m'en moquais, après tout j'étais avec Edward que les cours soit fini ou non. Ce n'était pas le seul sujet qu'aborder les adolescents de se petit lycée, tout était prévu pour ce soir. Mais bon, ça aller bientôt sonner et je pourrai enfin rejoindre Edward. La sonnerie retentit nous libérant de nos obligation scolaire. Je sortis de la classe et le retrouvai devant le seuil de la porte. Je souris de bonheur. Il m'embrassa et nous partîmes main dans la main vers sa Volvo. Durant le trajet nous nous racontâmes notre journée, elles n'avaient rien d'interresant pourtant chaque détails intéressé l'autre. Nous arrivâmes à la maison où nous retrouvâmes, le reste de la famille. Ceux-ci étaient rassemblé dans le salon à regarder la télévision. Dès qu'Alice me vit une étincelle illumina ses yeux et son sourire tira ses traits. Je l'avais présentis, on allait faire se que je détestais le plus . « Bella, te voilà enfin, on va pouvoir y aller, elle se retourna et dit : « Rosalie dépêche toi on a pas une minute à perdre ». Je regardai Edward en l'implorant même si je savais qu'il ne pourrai rien. Rosalie et Alice me prirent chacun par un bras et me mirent dans la voiture de cette première. Le trajet fut court. Nous nous garâmes devant un magasin très connue, très luxueux et donc très cher mais l'argent n'était pas un problème pour les Cullens, je n'avais aucune excuse pour esquiver. Nous entrâmes dans le magasin et Alice me poussa dans le rayon des robes. Je soufflai, elle devait sûrement avoir vu se que je choisirai alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir acheter, j'aurai pu passer mon après-midi avec Edward,la mettre se soir et on serait partis pour le bal. Le bal. Edward avait été le premier avec qui j'avais dansé pour la première fois. Il était le seul avec qui j'avais accepté d'aller au bal étant donné que je ne savais pas danser . Mais maintenant que j'étais un vampire tout se passerait au mieux. Alice trouva une robe,me la fourra dans les mains et me poussa dans la cabine d'essayage. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur après avoir abaissé la fermeture de la robe et ressortit de la cabine. Je demandai à Alice de refermer la fermeture, se qu'elle fit, puis je me contemplai dans le miroir. La robe était magnifique, la couleur se rapproché de celle du ciel lorsqu'il faisait nuit, elle était à bustier et en dos nus, elle m'arrivait jusqu'au cheville, se qui n'aurait pas été pratique pour danser si j'aurai été encore humaine. Rosalie et Alice s'exclamèrent en même temps : « Ce bleu nuit te vas à ravir »

Je les approuvai et décidai de la gardait. Je me tournai vers mes deux soeurs et leur demandai se qu'elles avaient prises. Alice avait choisi une robe vert émeraude qui allait à merveille avec son teint et ses cheveux noir corbeau tandis que Rosalie avait pris une robe bordeaux. Nous payâmes nos achats puis rentrâmes. Deux heures étaient passé depuis notre départ, nous fûmes de retour à la maison avec deux heures devant nous avant le bal. Je savais qu'Alice et Rosalie n'avaient pas fini avec moi , elles me montèrent dans la salle de bain d'Alice et mirent le reste du temps à me maquiller et à me coiffer tout en faisant puis refaisant, étant toujours insatisfaite. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini ma manucure et pédicure étaient faite, j'étais maquillé, coiffée et habillée. Il était presque l'heure. Je descendis les escaliers menant au salon où je retrouvais Edward en tenue de soirée lui aussi. Sur son visage je pus lire la stupéfaction, j'eus peur et lui demandai : « Ca ne te plais pas?

_Non au contraire, je te trouve splendide, j'étais juste entrain d'admiré ta beauté et je me disais que, j'avais de la chance d'avoir un tel ange auprès de moi »

Si j'aurai pu rougir je l'aurai fait. Nous partîmes en direction de la salle de bal.

_**Edward **_:

C'était bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire, il ne restait qu'une semaine. En fait je m'en fichai éperdument, tant que j'étais aevc ma Bella. Mais ça n'était pas le cas des autres lycéens. Leurs esprit fourmillaient de penser à ce sujet. Moi un seul sujet m'interressait et cela faisait un moment que j'y pensais. Je ne pouvais plus être éloigné de Bella. La sonnerie retentit, j'étais devant la porte de la salle où Bella avait cour. Elle sortit et je l'embrassai. Nous partîmes main dans la main vers ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Lors du trajet nous parlâmes de nos journée respectives et chacun prenait un réel plaisir à écouter l'autre. Arrivée dans l'allée menant au garage nous descendîmes de voiture et entrèrent dans la maison. Toutes la famille était salon. Comme je l'avais prévu Alice décida de prendre Bella et Rosalie pour faire du shopping, je savias qu'elle détestait ça mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Alice et Rosalie la prirent et la mirent de force dans la voiture. Pendant ce teps je remettais dans mon esprit les bases de mon projet pour que tout soit parfait et me mis au travail. Après deux heures les filles revienrent mais partirent directement dans la salle de bain d'Alice. Je pus lire dans l'esprit d'Alice se qu'elle avait prévu mais celle-ci ne me laissa pas voir la robe. Je savais que Bella n'allait pas être contente. Je souris à cette idée! Pendant se temps, je partais chasser pour me calmer, tout aller se jouait se soir! Lorsque je reviens il était presque l'heure. Je pris une douche et me changeai en vitesse! J'allai me postai devant l'escalier et la vit descendre. J'en était stupéfai, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire sa beauté. Je vis qu'elle eut peur et elle me demanda : « Ca ne te plait pas? »

Comment est-ce que sa n'aurait pas pu me plaire, elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui lui seyais à ravir. Je lui répondis : « Non au contraire, je te trouve splendide, j'étais juste entrain d'admiré ta beauté et je me disais que, j'avais de la chance d'avoir un tel ange auprès de moi »

Nous partîmes au bal.

_**Alice :**_

Edward et Bella venaient de partir, on entendait la voiture démarrai. Tout se mettait en place. Rosalie et et moi descendirent quelques minutes après,maquillées, coiffées et habillées. Puis nous partîmes en compagnie de nos amoureux

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

reviews pour cette moitié de chapitre


	11. bleu nuit 2

La seconde moitié de chapitre

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Bleu nuit 2**

_**Bella : **_

__Nous arrivâmes enfin à la salle de bal,avant d'entrée, il était coutûme qu'un photographe immortalise le moment alors nous prîmes la pause. Après le flash nous entrâmes dans la salle, les lumière étaient tamisé et al piste de danse était encombré par des couples dansant un slow langoureux, seul les plus hardis étaient sortis sous le porche pour danser car il faisait très froid selon les humains présent dans la salle mais nous ne ressentions rien se qui était bien car le ciel était magnifique à cette heure de la nuit. Edward me mena par la taille jusqu'au porche puis nous nous mîmes à danser. Le temps s'était suspendu pour nous, nous nous regardions yeux dans les yeux et ne faisions plus attention à rien. Les uatres couples étaient partis depuis près d'une heure, je crois, c'est fou se que le temps passe vite dans ses bras,mais j'avias l'éternité désormais! Tout à coup Edward prononça mon prénom : « Bella, murmura-t-il

_Oui, dis-je tout en murmurant moi aussi.

_Bella depuis que nous sommes reunis ma vie à repris son court. Avant toi Bella, reprit-il ensuite, ma vie était une nuit sans lune, très noire même s'il y avait des étoiles, des points de lumière et de raion...Et puis tout as coup tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore. Soudain, tout brûlait, tout brillat, tout était beau. Quand tu as eu disparu, quand le météore est tombé derrière l'horizon, tout s'est de nouveau assombri. Rien n'avait changé sauf que mes yeux avaient été aveuglés par la lumière. J ene distinguais plus les étoiles, et la raison ne signifait plus rien … Maintenant que le destin a fait en sorte de nous réunir j'ai envie de tout faire pour que ces efforts ne soit vain, c'est pour ça que se soir, sous la pleine lune de ce ciel bleu nuit étoilé (il mit un genoux à terre) je te demande de tout mon coeur si tu désire devenir ma femme, ma moitié, mon âme? »

Je fus abasourdi, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais, je fus prise soudaine de sanglot sans terme. Edward se releva paniquai et me pris dans ses bras en me disant avec de la tristesse dans la voix « Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du c'est trop tôt

_Ne soit pas idiot, je ne susi pas triste comment peux-tu croire ça? Au contraire, je pleure de joie, enfin si on peut apellé ça pleurer...(je souris et il me fit son sourire en coin que j'adore!)

_Alors c'est oui?!

_Bien sûre que c'est oui, Edward, tu sais très bien que c'est se que j'ai toujours voulu! »

Il se pencha et nous nous embrassâmes. Lorsqu le baiser prit fin, il mit la bague à mon doigt et je sus que nous serion l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité.

_**Edward :**_

__Nous arrivâmes dans la salle, où on immortalisa notre présence pour une photo, super! Il faudra que je pense à la récupérer! Je ne tenai plus en place, j'étais angoissé, nerveux mais tellement heureux de ce qui allait arrivé. Je voulais un coin discret alors je la mena vers le porche. Le ciel était dégagé et lumineux, c'était parfait, tout était fait pour que cette soirée soit magique. Seule problème les couples qui restait encore sous le porche. Bon, y faudra attendre! Nous nous mîmes à danser, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part nous deux. Une heure était passé depuis que les autres ocuples était partis, la lune était haute dans le ciel, c'était le prononçai son prénom en murmurant:

« Bella

_Oui me murmura-t-elle à son tour

_Bella depuis que nous sommes reunis ma vie à repris son court. Avant toi Bella, reprit-il ensuite, ma vie était une nuit sans lune, très noire même s'il y avait des étoiles, des points de lumière et de raion...Et puis tout as coup tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore. Soudain, tout brûlait, tout brillat, tout était beau. Quand tu as eu disparu, quand le météore est tombé derrière l'horizon, tout s'est de nouveau assombri. Rien n'avait changé sauf que mes yeux avaient été aveuglés par la lumière. J ene distinguais plus les étoiles, et la raison ne signifait plus rien … Maintenant que le destin a fait en sorte de nous réunir j'ai envie de tout faire pour que ces efforts ne soit vain, c'est pour ça que se soir, sous la pleine lune de ce ciel bleu nuit étoilé (je mis un genoux à terre et lui présentais la bague) je te demande de tout mon coeur si tu désire devenir ma femme, ma moitié, mon âme? »

Je ne respirai plus, j'avais enfin dis ce que je voulais plus que tout au monde, l'avoir à mes côté pour l'éternité. Je la regardai, elle s'était stoppé son visage marqué la surprise puis elles e mit à sangloté. J'étais perdu, mais que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle?Oh non, j'ai compris, elle ne veut pas, c'est trop tard pour nous, ou c'est trop tôt... J e relevai et la prit dans mes bas pour la consolai tout en disant : « Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du c'est trop tôt « , j'aurai voulu ne pas paraître triste mais ma voix me trahissait. Elle merépondit : « Ne soit pas idiot, je ne susi pas triste comment peux-tu croire ça? Au contraire, je pleure de joie, enfin si on peut apellé ça pleurer... »

Elle sourit, ce n'était pas possible, j'avais du revait, mais non les vampires ne peuvent pas dormir alors revait... Je lui rendis son sourire

« Alors c'est oui?!

_Bien sûre que c'est oui, Edward, tu sais très bien que c'est se que j'ai toujours voulu! »

Je me penchai vers elle et nous nous embrassâmes. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, je mis la bague à son doigt et je sus que nous nous appartiendrons juqu'a la fin.

_**Bella et Edward :**_

Nos vies étaient scéllés sous ce ciel bleu nuit

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Fin du chapitre

et plus que deux avant le mot de fin

mais vous inquiétait aps j'ai une nouvelle story je vous mettrai l'adresse à la fin du dernier chapitre

en attendant reviews please!!!!


	12. promesse étarnelle 1

Merci pour tout vos reviews, ils me font très plaisir, j'ai très bien compris pourquoi certains n'en laisse pas, j'essayerai à l'avenir de poster les chapitres régulièrement mais avec mes examens et mes parents je n'ai aps trop la possibilités de pouvoir les tapés!!!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Promesse éternelle**

_**Bella : **_

Depuis l 'annonce de nos fiançailles au reste de la famille, qui n'était pas du tout une surprise pour eux, tout le monde s'activait pour que tout soit près , enfin par tout le monde je devrais plutôt dire qu'Alice s'activait. Le mariage était prévu pour la fin de la semaine puis Edward et moi s'envolerions pour une île déserte des Caraïbes dont les Cullens avaient fait l'acquisitions durant leur « longue » vie. A lice aviat déjà tout prévue, elle avait trouvé une chapelle isolé pour que nous puissions être en paix, dès lors elle s'était affairé à disposer les décorations sans que j' y prenne part, se dont je la remerciais car je n'avait aucune envie de m 'en occuper et surtout je n'y connaissais rien. Il ne lui manquait plus que ma robe, la sienne, celle de Rosalie et les costumes. Elle avait commandé le tissu nécessaire pour les confectionner, sa manie de création la reprenais depuis la préparation et je pouvais dire sans hésitation que c' était le seul point noir à ce mariage étant donné qu'avec tout ceci elle m'empêchait de voir Edward! Je me trouvais actuellement dans le salon en compagnie de mon adonis lors de nos court moment de répit lorsqu'Alice arriva dans la pièce en m'interpellant:

« Bella, monte, c'est ton tour, je viens de finir ma robe, celle de Rosalie et les costumes tu es la dernière

_Ah non, pas maintenant, s'il te plait

_pas de protestation, il ne reste qu'une journée

_justement comme tu viens de le dire il reste une journée

_oui mais demain je dois allée chasser puis vérifier que tout est en ordre

_s'il te plait

_non, c'est maintenant, monte

_bon d'accord je m'incline tu as gagné, j'arrive! »

Je me tournais vers Edward et l'embrassai. Puis je montai vers la chambre d'Alice qui était devenu en l'espace de quelques jours un atelier de couture. Lorsque je franchis le seuil, je me stopai en voyant la splendeur des robes et des costumes qui était entreposé sur des mannequins. Alice qui était dans la pièce me dit:

« Eh, bien, Bella entre, on n'a pas de temps à perdre

_Oui, oui,j'arrive...,Alice c'est magnifique

_Merci, je voulais que tout soit parfait pour toi

_Tu es adorable, merci pour tout ce que tu fais

_Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut se mettre au travail »

Elle me fit placé sur une estrade et rassembla les morceaux de tissu avec des aiguilles puis grâce à sa vitesse vampirique elle les cousus. Après deux heures de travail, elle mis le grand miroir devant moi et me dit que c' était fini. Je contemplai dans le reflet qu'envoyé la surface lisse et glacé, je ne pouvais en croire mais yeux, la robe était splendide et elle m' allait tellement bien. Je remerciais Alice et la serrai dans mes bras. Lorsque notre étreinte fut fini, elle m'aida a enlevé la robe qu'elle mit dans une housse et alla la caché. Je redescendu dans la salon où je retrouvais Edward, je me blottis dans ses bras et nous restâmes ainsi des heures.

_**Edward :**_

__L'annonce de notre mariage, n'a pas été une surprise pour les membres de la famille, mais ils nous félicitèrent tout de même. Alice avait déjà tout prévu, la chapelle, les décorations et les tenues. Bella et moi étions dans le salon lorsqu'Alice fit son apparition en interpellant mon ange :

« Bella, monte, c'est ton tour, je viens de finir ma robe, celle de Rosalie et les costumes tu es la dernière

_Ah non, pas maintenant, s'il te plait

_pas de protestation, il ne reste qu'une journée

_justement comme tu viens de le dire il reste une journée

_oui mais demain je dois allée chasser puis vérifier que tout est en ordre

_s'il te plait

_non, c'est maintenant, monte

_bon d'accord je m'incline tu as gagné, j'arrive! »

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa. Puis elle monta dans la chambre. Je patientai dans le salon durant deux bonnes heures avant que la curiosité ne m'assaille. J'hésitai puis me dit qu'un coup d'œil dans l'esprit de ma soeur me permettrai de voir Bella dans sa robe, mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui avait décidée de m'en empêcher en récitant les nombres premiers. Quelle galère! Je patientai encore une heure quand enfin elle descendit de la chambre. Elle vient de se blottir dans mes bras et nous restâmes là encore des heures.

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Reviews

=D


	13. promesse éternelle 2

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

_**Bella :**_

Je me trouvai dans la chambre d'Alice avec celle-ci et Rosalie. Tout était près, il ne nous restait plus qu'à mettre nos robes, à nous coiffer, nous maquiller et à rejoindre les garçons qui était dans la chapelle en compagnie d'Esme, Carlisle et du prêtre vampire. Un prêtre vampire, lorsqu'on m'en avait parlé j'avais été surprise. Comment un vampire pouvait-il être prêtre. Je m'étais posé la question durant plusieurs jours avant de laisser tomber. En ce moment, Alice me coiffait tandis que Rose me maquillait. Il leur fallut quinze minutes pour que je sois prête. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, elles avancèrent le psyché devant moi pour que je puisse m'admirer. Je me trouvai magnifique et les en remerciai. Pendant que je m'étais évalué sous toutes les coutures mes deux sœurs s'étaient préparé se qui nous permis de partir.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chapelle fût court. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte qui était fermé. Un pressentiment m'envahit, je me sentis étrange, j'eus peur! Que se passait-il? J'avais attendu ça depuis 10 ans, le retrouver et passer mon éternité à ses côtés et voilà que je me sentais mal! Je descendis de la voiture en même temps qu'Alice et Rosalie, je m'avançai de quelques pas pour leur permettre de soulever ma traîne. Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à la porte qu'Alice ouvrit puis pénétrèrent dans l'antichambre où une nouvelle porte, elle aussi fermé, empêché l' ascension jusqu'à l'hôtel. Rosalie ouvrit la porte puis nous avançâmes. Le spectacle qui se présenté devant nous était digne du plus horrible des cauchemars. Emette, Jasper, Carlisle et Esme était paralysés par le prêtre tandis qu' Edward se faisait démembré par Victoria. Je m'étais arrêté en plein milieu de l'allée en compagnie d'Alice et Rosalie qui furent également paralysées par le prêtre. Victoria m'adressa la parole dans un rire monstrueux :

« Bella, nous n'attendions plus que toi! »

_**Edward :**_

J'étais dans la chapelle en compagnie d'Emette, Jasper, Carlisle et Esme à attendre ma promise et ses demoiselles d'honneur. Esme vérifia les derniers détails en compagnie du prêtre quand tout d'un coup Victoria débarqua et dit : « Paralyse les ». A ce moment le prêtre montra son vrai visage en nous paralysant. Je n'avais pas pu voir que c'était un de ses complices trop absorbés par mon désir de voir enfin arrivés Bella. Tout était désormais clair, j'entendais les pensées de Victoria tout en étant paralysé.

*Edward, mon cher Edward, aujourd'hui, jour de ton mariage, tu vas mourir devant les yeux de ton aimée,...,que je me suis fait un plaisir de transformé...Ah oui, je voulais t'avoué que son sang était exquis, quel gâchis de ta part de ne pas l'avoir tuer, ça nous aurait éviter tout ça *

Puis elle rit. Elle s'approcha de moi et commença à me démembrer, elle m'enleva la main, puis l'autre, et ensuite elle m'arracha le bras gauche et ensuite le bras droit. L douleur était affreuse, Jasper dû le ressentir car je sentis son don sur moi faisant en sorte de m'apaiser tandis que Victoria s'attaqua à ma jambe gauche et à ma jambe droite. Je n'avais plus de force, je n'avais plus de bras, je n'avais plus de jambes... Un rire dément s'échappa de Victoria durant la minute de pause qu'elle s'accorda puis elle reprit son ouvrage en s'attaquant cette fois à mes côtes. Ses ongles s'enfoncés dans ma peau lorsque j'entendis le crissement de pneus sur les gravillons puis des portes qui claquèrent. Je voulais leur hurler de fuir mais ne pouvait pas parler, je voulais plus que tout au monde que Bella ne vienne pas, j'aurais voulu à cette instant qu'elle ai peur du mariage et qu'elle fui pour qu'elle ne soit pas tuer par Victoria bien que j'avais espèré cette union et qu'elle l'accepte. Victoria l'entendis aussi car au moment ou elle m'arracha la seconde côtes elle rit. La porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit et je vus Bella entourait d'Alice et Rosalie qui furent à leur tour paralysaient.

« Bella, nous n'attendions plus que toi! »

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Reviews

=D


	14. promesse éternelle 3

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

_**Bella :**_

__Victoria, elle était là devant moi, ce monstre se tant accroupi au dessus d'Edward démembré! Je n'arrivais pas à le supporter, je m'avançai d'un pas mais elle se remit à parler :

« On ne bouge pas Bella, sinon ça en sera fini de ton Edward, enfin, je veux dire que ça finira plus vite, car il mourra tout de même...Vois-tu Bella, je voulais te tuer pour qu'il souffre mais lorsqu'il souffre mais lorsqu'il ta quitter j'ai su que se serait inutile alors je me suis dit que je ferais se qu'il désirait le moins c'est à dire tu transformer, à propos, je voulais te dire que ton sang fut un met exquis, Edward avait raison tu sentais extrêmement bon, bref...donc je t'ai transformé puis je t'ai surveillé à distance, j'ai fait en sorte que vous trouviez dans la même ville, je savais que vous reviendrai l'un vers l'autre et c'est là que j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai décidé que sa serait lui qui mourrait car tu te suiciderais ensuite après tout il t'avait quitté, ta mort n'aurait que peu d'importance à ses yeux ce qui était et qui est tout l'inverse pour toi, bien maintenant que j'ai fini je vais lui arrachai le cœur et vu qu'il est littéralement mort ça l'achèvera »...Ce fut le silence, elle s'était tue tout d'un coup j'eus peur, très peur, qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution.

A ce moment là je vis passez Alice qui se dirigea vers le prêtre et le décapita. Tout à coup plus personne n'était paralysés, lorsque Victoria s'en rendu compte elle se précipita sur Edward et lui arracha le cœur. Au moment où elle entreprit cette action je mettais mise à courir vers elle mais trop tard. Elle tenait le cœur de mon âme qui avait soudainement fermé les yeux. Je me jetai sur elle et la démembrai, de Victoria il ne restait plus rien...Je m'avançai vers Edward et le prit dans mes bras, sous mon contact ses yeux s'entrouvrirent :

« Edward, Edward, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas, pas maintenant, ça devait être le plus beau jour de nos vies, n'abandonne pas, bat-toi. (des sanglots sans larmes commençaient à me submergé)

_Bella, chuchota-t-il avec beaucoup de difficulté, je ...suis...désolé.

_Ne dis pas ça, Edward, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, 10 que j'attends, 10 ans pour se retrouver, ne me quitte pas... pitié...

_Bella, je t'aime »souffla-t-il dans un muirmure et ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Non, Edward, pitié »je le serrai plus fort dans mes bras tandis que les minutes s'écoulait, toute a famille s'était regroupé autour de nous, Esme sanglotait dans les bras de Carlile, Alice dans les bras de Jasper et Rosalie dans ceux d'Emette. La vie était trop injuste! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Edward était mort.

« Je t'aime aussi »

A ce moment une chaleur irradia mes mains qui s'étaient mise à brillait. Sous mes doigts qui étaient encore à étreindre le coprs d'Edward je ressentis la vie. Tout les membres de mon aimée se soudèrent à son corps et il ouvrit les yeux comme s'il n'avait rien eu, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'était impossible, c'est impossible, il était mort! J ene pouvais en croire mes yeux, j'étais si heureuse, personne ne pouvais en croire ses yeux.

La famille entière s'exclama : « Edward, mais... »Ils restèrent bouche bée. Edward prit la parole :

« Bella, mais ...j'étais mort, n'est ce pas? Je n'ai pas rêvé, enfin que dis-je les vampires ne rêvent pas!

_Je sais, je ne comprends pas, enfin, je veux dire physiquement c'est impossible

_Je crois avoir comprit, nous coupa Carlisle, Bella tu n'as pas remarqué que c'est après cette étrange lumière qu'Edward a reprit vit, je crois que ton don, c'est de redonner la vie ou au moins de soigner!

_C'est formidable, répondirent tous en choeur,Edward,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emette,Esme et moi-même

_Oui, je l'avoue, bien, il faudrait s'occuper de nos deux protagonistes et faire un feu pour qu'il ne nous gênes plus, dit Carlisle

_Je m'en occupe, répondit Emette

_Nous venons t'aider pendant que Bella et Edward se remettent de leur émotion et qu'Alice, Rosalie et Esme arrangent la salle »

Jasper, Emette et Carlisle récupérèrent les morceaux du corps du prêtre et de Victoria éparpillé dans la chapelle pour aller les brûler tandis que les filles s'occupèrent d'arranger la salle. Edward et moi nous enlacèrent, heureux de nos retrouvailles. Quelques minutes plus tard tout fut près et tout le monde se trouvait dans la chapelle. Nous avions décidé que se serait Carlisle qui nous marierait.

_**Edward :**_

__Je voyais Bella devant moi, la peur et la colère s'entrechoquant dans se yeux! Elle s'avança d'un pas c'est alors que Victoria décida de reprendre la parole : « On ne bouge pas Bella, sinon ça en sera fini de ton Edward, enfin, je veux dire que ça finira plus vite, car il mourra tout de même...Vois-tu Bella, je voulais te tuer pour qu'il souffre mais lorsqu'il souffre mais lorsqu'il ta quitter j'ai su que se serait inutile alors je me suis dit que je ferais se qu'il désirait le moins c'est à dire tu transformer, à propos, je voulais te dire que ton sang fut un met exquis, Edward avait raison tu sentais extrêmement bon, bref...donc je t'ai transformé puis je t'ai surveillé à distance, j'ai fait en sorte que vous trouviez dans la même ville, je savais que vous reviendrai l'un vers l'autre et c'est là que j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai décidé que sa serait lui qui mourrait car tu te suiciderais ensuite après tout il t'avait quitté, ta mort n'aurait que peu d'importance à ses yeux ce qui était et qui est tout l'inverse pour toi, bien maintenant que j'ai fini je vais lui arrachai le cœur et vu qu'il est littéralement mort ça l'achèvera »...Ce fut le silence, elle s'était tue,... verrai plus ni son sourire, ni son regard, je ne pourrai plus la toucher, ni la sentir, j'allai mourir sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aime une dernière fois mais Victoria a eu tort quand elle a dit que sa mort n'aurai pas d'importance si elle s'était attaqué à elle...Quoi qu'il se serait passé je l'aurai rejoint dans l'éternité de la mort. Tout à coup je ne fus plus paralysé car je pouvais pousser un râle de souffrance.

A ce moment Victoria se précipita sur moi et m'arracha le cœur. Tout le monde savait qu'il fallait brûlé un vampire pour le tuer mais j'étais trop épuisé et ce nouvel assaut me fit fermer les yeux.

Après une minutes ou deux je sentis deux bras m'entouraient. Cette odeur, c'était elle, ma Bella, je fis un effort colossal pour ouvrir les yeux qui ne firent qui s'entrouvrirent.

« Edward, Edward, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas, pas maintenant, ça devait être le plus beau jour de nos vies, n'abandonne pas, bat-toi. des sanglots la submergè voulais me battre, pour elle, pour nous, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Je fis un effort et lui chuchota avec beaucoup de difficulté

_Bella, je ...suis...désolé.

_Ne dis pas ça, Edward, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, 10 que j'attends, 10 ans pour se retrouver, ne me quitte pas... pitié...

_Bella, je t'aime »murmurais-je dans mon dernier souffle et je fermais les yeux pour ne plus ouvrirent.

Je ressentis , une chaleur irradiai mon corps et tout en moi repris sa place, l'espace d'un instant je sentis même mon coeur battre.J'ouvris les yeux comme si de rien n'était. C'était impossible, c'est impossible, j'étais mort! J'entendis ma famille s'exclamait« Edward, mais... ». Alors que Bella me serrait encore dans ses bras les yeux ébahient. Ils restèrent tous bouche bée et je pris la parole:

« Bella, mais ...j'étais mort, n'est ce pas? Je n'ai pas rêvé, enfin que dis-je les vampires ne rêvent pas!

_Je sais, je ne comprends pas, enfin, je veux dire physiquement c'est impossible

_Je crois avoir comprit, nous coupa Carlisle, Bella tu n'as pas remarqué que c'est après cette étrange lumière qu'Edward a reprit vit, je crois que ton don, c'est de redonner la vie ou au moins de soigner!

_C'est formidable, répondirent tous en choeur,Bella,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emette,Esme et moi-même

_Oui, je l'avoue, bien, il faudrait s'occuper de nos deux protagonistes et faire un feu pour qu'il ne nous gênes plus, dit Carlisle

_Je m'en occupe, répondit Emette

_Nous venons t'aider pendant que Bella et Edward se remettent de leur émotion et qu'Alice, Rosalie et Esme arrangent la salle »

Jasper, Emette et Carlisle récupérèrent les morceaux du corps du prêtre et de Victoria éparpillé dans la chapelle pour aller les brûler tandis que les ma mère et mes sœurs s'occupèrent d'arranger la salle.

Bella et moi étions enlacés et heureux d'être réuni. Quelques minutes plus tard tout fut près et tout le monde se trouvait dans la chapelle. Nous décidâmes alors que Carlisle nous unieraient.

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Reviews

=D


	15. promesse éternelle 4

Suite et fin du chapitre 10 il ne manque plus que l'épilogue

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

_**Bella :**_

Je me tenais devant lui dans ma robe blanche à m'unir au seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Nous nous tenions les mains, l'un face à l'autre perdu dans le regards de nos envies. Carlisle se tenait à la place du prêtre récitant les phrases habituel. Le moment de des vœux arriva, Edward pris la parole :

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a 10 ans et avons partagés 6 moins de bonheur avant de se quitter puis de se retrouvé. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as intrigué, charmée, époustouflée...Avant toi, je ne voyais personnes, ne ressentais rien, ne voulais rien mais quand tu es apparu mon âmes c'est réveillé,mon cœur mon cœur mort c'est contracté, en deux mots, « j'étais humain ». Tu m'as rendu meilleur Bella et c'est par ma reconnaissance et tout mon amour qu'en ce jour je te fait mienne pour le meilleur et pour le pire ». Je n'avais plus de mots, je lui tendis ma main à laquelle il rajouta l'alliance. Je regardais celle-ci et vu que je tremblais, un vampire qui tremble?! Ça c'est bien ma vaine!

_**Edward :**_

__Je venais de finir ma déclaration à Bella, approchant maintenant l'alliance de sa main qui tremblai, s'en était touchant, j'avais vu dans se yeux tout l'amour qu'elle me portait et je savais à cet instant qu'entre nous il n'y aurait jamais de fin. Ce fut à son tour de dire ses vœux :

« Edward, tu ne s'est pas à quel point je voudrais quand ce moment tu puisse lire mes pensés tout se que je pense et tout se que je ressens. Je n'ai pas de phrase...Pas de mot à poser sur ces sentiments, sur mes sentiments et pourtant ils sont si fort que j'ai demandé à Jasper de te faire ressentir ce que je ressens, Jasper si tu veux bien ».

A ce moment là je ressentis une vague d'émotion puissante. Touté était mélangé, la joie, l'excitation, l'amour, avec une telle force que je reculais d'un pas sous le choc. Je soufflais un « Bella » avec un sourire en coin, je savais qu'elle adorait ça. Elle prit la bague et me la passa au doigt. Nous unissant à jamais. A cet instant mon père dit :

« Vous pouvez embrasser la marié » et nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre par un baiser passionné­.

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Reviews

=D


	16. épilogue et fin

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**Épilogue**

Je me tenais là à regarder ma famille qui se trouvait rassemblé dans le salon seul Edward manqué. Rosalie et Emette s'amusaient avec leur jumeaux dans un coin, une fille aux longues boucles blondes comme sa superbe mère qui la maquillait et la coiffai et un garçon à la carrure de son imposant père qui faisait un bras de fer. De l'autre côté de la pièce on trouvait Alice parlant mode avec sa lutin de fille au caractère aussi réservé que son père, Jasper, qui les regardait avec émerveillement comma à chaque fois. La cuisine attenante, elle, était monopoliser par Esme, Carlisle et leur blondinet de fils aux fossettes rieuses qui avait une discussion philosophique.

La première naissance avait eu lieu il y a 20 ans , c'était Jade la fille d'Alice et Jasper. Je m'en rappelle encore comme si c'était hier. Tout à commencer par un guet-apens 100 ans après mon mariage, j'avais réussi à maitriser mon pouvoir et pouvais soignait quiconque était blesser. Mon lutin et son mari étaient allés chasser lorsqu'ils furent attaquer par des nomades. Nous sommes arriver attends et les avons tués mais Alice et jasper étaient gravement blessé alors je les ai soigné comme je l'avais fait pour Edward lors de notre mariage. Un mois après la grossesse débuter. Tout c'était passé comme une grossesse humaine. Le bébé a grandit rapidement puis Jade s'est figé à jamais dans ses 17 ans.

Quelques mois après la naissance les Volturis nous ont attaquer et c'est à ce moment que Rosalie, Emette, Esme et Carlisle ont été blessé mais nous avons été secourue par nos témoins qui ont prouvé que Jade n'était pas une enfant immortel. Je les soignaient alors grâce à mon pouvoir. Un mois après Rosalie et Esme étaient enceinte. Rosalie donna naissance à des jumeaux, une fille, Cyndy et un garçon, Alex, sa joie fut immense, elle qui avait toujours voulu être mère, son vœux était comblé. Il en fut de même pour Esme qui donna le jour à un petit William

L'information avait fait le tour du monde vampirique, des milliers de couples vinrent me voir pour enfanter. Seulement après plusieurs échec venant de buveurs de sang humain nous comprirent que seul les « végétariens » pourrait avoir des enfants. Certains se convertir, d'autres laissèrent tomber l'idée. Plusieurs femme tombèrent enceinte puis lorsque la grossesse s'engageait le sang humain perdait tout d'un coup de son attrait pour les parents. J'étais heureuse pour ces couples mais était quelques parts triste que cela ne se produisent avec moi. Cela faisait aujourd'hui 19 ans que nous essayons, à vrai dire depuis que nous savons que j'étais la cause de ces naissances mais sans succès.

Aujourd'hui, lors d'une sort en ville alors qu4edward chasse je ne sentis pas le sang humain des personnes m'entourant et je compris... Enfin, c'était mon tour!!! Je pris ma voiture et me retrouvait désormais dans le salon à attendre mon âme entour » de ma famille car ce soir je leur annonceraient qu'un petit être, une petite Renesmée allée naître car je le savais grâce à mon expérience d'enfanteuse, ce serait une magnifique fille.

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Voilà la fin j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus!!!

Reviews

=D

PS: je vous met aussi l'adresse de ma nouvelle fic « le secret d'une chambre » apr contre les chapitres prendront du temps à venir car je pars en vacance et que je n'est pas accès à un ordinateur mais je préparerait les chapitres au brouillon et j'essayerai de me débrouillai pour poster quand même!!!

.net/s/5079366/1/le_secret_dune_chambre


End file.
